Coverton
'Coverton '''is an alien from the TV series, ''Monsters vs Aliens, and becomes a member of Area Fifty-Something in the episode, "Welcome to Area Fifty-Something" when he tricks the president into becoming his ally. He claims he has come to make amends after Gallaxhar invaded Earth, but secretly reports to his boss, an alien referred to as Coverlord. His mode of transportation is a levitation chair. He is the de facto leader of Team Alien. Powers and Abilities He compensates with his intelligence and his sinister influence. His 2 most prominent abilities are his psychokinesis and his ambidextrous hands and feet. In "It Spoke With Authority", he's immune from being controlled by the Air of Authority most likely because of his genetically superior telekinetic brain. Weaknesses He relies on his chair to move around due to his long, unstable legs are useless on Earth's gravity. As revealed in "The Bath Effect", if contacted by water and soap, his body gets temporarily shorter having his head too big for his body which causes him to fall off his chair. He can get tricked with a hat that prevents him from using his telekinesis. On "This Ball Must Be Dodged", he reveals to have weak arms since he can't throw a dodgeball towards Susan at a close distance. On "Debtor Alive!", he reveals his fear of being seen in his underwear and an embarrassing large pink wig. Also with his dignity being lost, he can't control his chair to stop its actions from humiliating him. Trivia *He often comes up with evil plans that fail, such as stealing the death ray or cloning B.O.B. *He is the first Alien to be brought into Area Fifty-Something. *He is the most frequent alien of the entire series. *He is the self-declared leader of the aliens, because he gets Sqweep, Sta'abi and her vornicarn to do his bidding with his promise that he can help them achieve their personal goals. *He is arch enemies with B.O.B. since they seem to be polar opposites, but he could be enemies with Ginormica since they both are leaders of their prospective groups. *He is the second smartest, the third largest and third strongest of the aliens. *As shown on "The Thing With One Brain", he loves hats to the point where he puts on 2 anti-telekinetic hats on the same day. *It is currently unknown what sort of relation Coverton have with his Employer, thought it is hinted he does show insolence and perhaps his only reason to keep working for him is a seat in the intergalactic council. *As shown in "Vornicarn", Coverton knows Sta'abi's kind and he has a phobia of them. Despite that, he was eager to get her onto his team, as she's a very dangerous alien. *In "It Ruled With An Iron Fist", he circles his feet which is an insult on his planet. *In "That Which Cannot Be Unseen", it is revealed that his species goes in a rejuvenation chrysalis every year. *In the movie Gallaxhar said, "What the flagnog" and in the series, Coverton says "Floognarg". They sound a bit the same which means their species can be related. *He loves fudgy budgy bars, a chocolate candy bar. Quotes *"Stop humiliating meeee!!!" *"What have you taken from Coverton?" *"Oh, Flognarg." Gallery Monsters-vs-aliens-characters-flipbook-image-5-3x4.jpg|Promo art vlcsnap-2013-07-05-17h34m35s108.jpg vlcsnap-2013-09-23-18h08m33s70.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-16-17h20m15s136.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-17-19h49m32s105.jpg|Coolverton vlcsnap-2013-10-18-18h47m37s230.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-18-18h53m13s224.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-13-18h39m56s76.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-29-19h31m42s83.jpg|Either that's his brain, or a moldy loaf of bread. Vlcsnap-2014-01-05-21h07m16s213.jpg|Old time rock n roll vlcsnap-2014-02-17-18h27m41s84.jpg tumblr_mxkh3svA5e1qeyhceo1_500.png 500px-MVA2.png 1525496 489323407844873 974352896 n.jpg Brand new aliens by joseph11stanton-d64n3zr.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-06-06-18h47m19s114.jpg o1.jpg o2.jpg o3.jpg Overton1.jpg Overton3.jpg Overton.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-11h35m40s118.jpg GinySizeRider.jpg 1533948 482344021876145 167847807 n.jpg Category:Aliens Category:Antagonist Category:Male